


Art For "Our's is the Future"

by Narlth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narlth/pseuds/Narlth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for sidestepping's fic, Our is the Future.</p><p>'Three months have passed since Merlin revealed his magic to Arthur, and saved Arthur's life, at Camlann, and their relationship is strained. Then a surprise attack on Camelot sparks events beyond their control and it is only in the face of an old enemy they thought they'd never meet again, and discovering the powers beyond even destiny that they find their hope in one another once more.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SideStepping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SideStepping/gifts).



> Thank you Sidestepping's for letting me make you art for your awesome story *hugs*  
> Go check the fic out [!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4715531)

Page dividers:  
  
  


 


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




End file.
